The Doctor Meets The Watchers
by Cardinal Cub 2016
Summary: This is a story that begins at the end of the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks but the majority of this story will take place after the Time War has ended. A group of Time Lords attempts to find a way to end the Time War and gain ultimate power but things don't go according to plan. A/N This story is a collab with Snakeluver2014.
1. Prologue

Many years ago, there was a war. A great war that transcended the boundaries of a single Spacetime reality. The consequences of this war were many and far ranging. This war took place between the Time Lords and the Daleks. The Daleks wished to become the master race of the universe by eliminating all other races from existence. The Time Lords opposed them in the name of universal peace. While the war raged in the world above a small group of Time Lords was preparing to test a theory in an effort to prevent the end of their kind. This theory stated that someone who entered into the Untempered Schism would become an omnipotent being capable of moving about in time and space without the aid of a TARDIS! (Piano goes bump bump baaa) This group hoped that once they had achieved their goal that they would be able to return to Gallifrey and end this terrible conflict once and for all. Although they are very confident they are also running out of time, because as any good whovian knows the Doctor sealed off Gallifrey from the rest of the universe toward the end of The Great Time War using a Time-lock which made all on the planet unable to affect the timeline.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan Changes

Within the lab,located on a secluded corner of Gallifrey a group of five people-two male, three female-sat a conference table speaking in hushed tones discussing their options.  
"I don't think he'd be able to close us off, could he?" one of the men asked-half anxious, half contemptuous. "I mean does he even have that kind of power?!"  
"That's beside the point," The oldest woman replied. "The point is that he's going to TRY to do so. We have to act quickly if we are to go ahead with our plan. It-"  
"No! We can't go yet!" The youngest woman interrupted. "We don't even know if it is even safe to go into the Schism. What if we go and get smooshed? Who will continue our work if we disappear from time?"  
They were still debating like this, back and forth in a circular pattern when the doors to the room burst open. Their friend, and the final member—the youngest of the men—stormed in. "Friends—" he panted, "I—have—news of—the Doctor." He trudged to his seat and tried to catch his breath.  
They stopped their heated debate and waited in anxious silence. When the young man—who was still out of breath—did not give an explanation, the crone grew red with impatience. "Well?" she asked." Spit it out! We don't have a lot time!"  
"That's just it," the youngster replied, "We have NO time! As we sit here arguing and theorizing, the Doctor is making the bubble right NOW. Our chances to attempt this experiment are dwindling every second."  
For the first time in, well, forever, silence fell…. The middle-aged couple—who were actually a couple—looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes. The crone's face grew not red, but white with fear, while the young girl just sat there as if someone had just hit her. The young man finally caught his breath and was now fussing with his outfit. After a few moments, however, the oldest man could not stand this silence. "I know what we must do. Gather one thing precious to you and meet me at the site in thirty minutes."


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Untempered Schism

Thirty minutes passed and the six of them were standing near the Schism.  
"Alright" the eldest of the men said getting his colleagues attention "now that we are all here I have two questions: 1) Does anyone have any reason why they would be unwilling to attempt this mission? and 2) Does anyone need to use the bathroom?"  
A resounding chorus of "No to the first and no to the second.", answered him, but the youngest of the woman, whom you will recall was concerned about being smooshed, was keeping a secret to herself. She was pregnant! The only reason she had joined the group was because she believed that there was a chance that entering the Schism would guarantee the safety off her unborn child. So one by one they entered the Untempered Schism, and one by one they began to feel different. The last to enter the Schism was the young woman with the unborn child, and she was the only one to see what was happening to her companions...


End file.
